Hiba, Captain of MW
=Biography= Hiba is a pirate on the Sage Ocean. She is the captain of the crew Mysterious Ways and a princess of the flag Hardcore Explorers. After being planked one time too many and leaving a handful of crews for being annoying, Hiba ended up in the Lime Green Cabbages in October 2005. She spent some time there and got to know Flashbang and Oldhairless. After a weekend away she came back to find that Flashbang and Oldhairless had left the crew. Hiba then did a short but now famous stalking of Flashbang. She was jobbed into the Swashbucklers of Sage and ended up noseless to noseless with captain Oldhairless on a ship. This was a truly piratey day. When Flashbang wandered off to start her own crew, Lightening Strike, in February 2006, Hiba joined to be a senior officer. Eventually she also became lady of Notorious, a title she kept until leaving Notorious for good in November 2006. Together they ruled at least a pond and were soon famous for fun pillages. When Lightening Strike was established, Hiba was asked to come back to Swashbucklers of Sage by Saluteme who had then became captain. Hiba accepted the challenge and rejoined Swashbucklers of Sage as a senior officer in April 2006. Oldhairless and Flashbang had great belief in Hiba's abilities and made her the jobbing contact for Notorious's very first blockade. Even though Notorious lost, Hiba kept her jobbing contact role and eventually was more and more involved in the blockade plannings for Notorious. Later she was also in charge of most human resource issues of both Lightening Strike and Swashbucklers of Sage. Hiba then served as Saluteme's little helper, solving what needs to be solved and working hard for Notorious. Then Hiba thought the only thing changing in game was new releases and she felt in her piratey heart that she needed to be happy about other things than new furniture and cool outfits. In November 2006 Hiba left Swashbucklers of Sage to start Mysterious Ways. The crew had a good start and eventually joined the flag Mind Games. This was a flag where Hiba hoped to find the changes she had been looking for. Mind Games offered changes for sure and Mysterious Ways was soon the only crew left. Panteraa, Snowwhite and Sianuk then offered Mysterious Ways a home in the flag Tea and Strumpets. In Tea and Strumpets, Hiba was one of the key pirates to take and then successfully defend Kasidim during four months. How Hiba managed to do this without fleet and funds is still a secret but the rumour says she has been seen grawling at the docks more than one time to scare the enemies off. Hiba is probably also the only pirate ever to be sent to hospital during a non-sinking blockade. Tea and Strumpets lost Kasidim to Vargas the Mad in June 2007, in the at that time largest BK attack on Sage, and at the end of summer Mysterious Ways decided to go their own way and went back to Mind Games. Hiba became monarch and had a great time till Mysterious Ways was asked to join Hardcore Explorers. Hiba now lives a rather quiet pirate life in her tailor shoppe on Caravanserai and now and then she participates in blockades or help her flag with blockade training. She also bakes loads of cookies to keep her crew and flag happy. 'And finally in July 2010, she decided to become the one and only MPW. '(MPW stands for Mindless's Piratey Wife). ---------SPECIAL PICTURE----------- Category:Royals Category:Senior Officers